A New Point of View
by RangerNinja
Summary: What if the Warrior cats were human? Follow Lionblaze and Jayfeather as they embrace the real world. Takes place after The Last Hope. This is my first fanfiction! Yay! Formerly known as NerdyAndIKnowIt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lionblaze's POV

Life had been hard after the shooting.

Lionblaze could barely stand the funeral. It was so hard to see his sister in the casket, a thin, purple scarf covering the deep bullet wounds, her eyes closed.

Jayfeather had gotten a seeing eye dog named Lightening to help him get around, but he never did stray far away from Lionblaze since that day. The two were forced to greet funeral guests from other clans who would not stop giving out hugs and apologizing for their loss. Every time someone would mention Hollyleaf, it would just reopen the deep wound of grief in Lionblaze's heart, and he could tell Jayfeather felt the same.

Lionblaze could not help but think that Hollyleaf was supposed to be graduating with him and Jayfeather. She had dreamed of going into business and starting a company to help underprivileged kids and kids with crisis in their life.

Now, Lionblaze was faced with a world of grief.

Leafpool, his mother, was heartbroken, and Crowfeather, his father, showed no emotion towards the problem. However, when Jayfeather read his mind, what he found was a whole other story.

Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather had lived with their mother ever since Crowfeather and Leafpool had separated and Crowfeather intertwined with Nightcloud and had his half-brother, Breezepelt. Hollyleaf had helped keep her brothers upbeat and comforted them through tough spots in their lives, like when Lionblaze and Cinderheart had broken up for the first time.

Cinderheart and Lionblaze had gotten back together; and Cinderheart had been acting as his "Hollyleaf" and was keeping Lionblaze on track. Lionblaze felt like he could tell Cinderheart anything, and on those days when he needed a shoulder to cry on, she was there, just as he was there for her.

Cinderheart was the only ThunderClan swimmer on the high school swim team. She had been on a year round team since she was six years old. Whenever Lionblaze watched her practices, she was at the head of the lane. Her coach, Coach Douglas, had discussed the Olympics and how close she was to qualifying times. Unlike the RiverClan swimmers, Cinderheart had technique along with power, so she had the better times. Cinderheart was graduating with Lionblaze to go to University of Illinois Springfield on a swimming scholarship.

Lionblaze had no idea what to do with his life. The college tour Leafpool had taken them on had sparked his interest… kind of. At first he had considered going into the army for a couple of years to help pay off his college, because the tuition for Jayfeather's schooling alone could pay for both him and Hollyleaf to go to school, but now that Hollyleaf was… gone, Leafpool would have to pay off one less college bill.

Cinderheart strolled up to Lionblaze. "Hey, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Ivypool, and Blossomfall invited us over to Willy's Pizza after school, Do you want to go?"

"Sorry," Lionblaze replied regretfully, "I promised Jayfeather he could help me look for college options today after school."

"Finally, It's about time you figure out what to do with your life!"

Lionblaze walked away laughing. "See you!"

"Later!"

Lionblaze strode into Calculus, his ninth hour class. He sighed. Lionblaze almost always got straight A's in every class, but Calculus had him stumped. The best grades Lionblaze could get in Calculus were low B's

Lionblaze was actually considered a jock in Calculus. Most of the people in this class were nerds. Of course, Lionblaze considered himself hot, but he was unfortunately smart, had an odd name and a blind brother. _I mean Lionblaze of ThunderClan? Who has a name like that?_ Lionblaze smiled to himself_. I mean, I do, but that doesn't count._ Most of Lionblaze's friends were called something normal, like Toby or Alex. Usually, Lionblaze was referred to as Blaze, Hollyleaf was referred to as Holly, and Jayfeather was referred to as Jayden. However, Jayfeather loved his real name. "Jayden is too gangster for me," he would say, "Jayfeather is much more suitable."

Lionblaze stumbled home, wishing he had gone to Willy's with Cinderheart. He slowly made his way up the stairs and into his room and found Jayfeather waiting for him, his blind blue eyes focusing on him. Lightening lay panting at Jayfeather's feet.

Lionblaze plopped down on his bed and sighed. "Why did we have to do this? Cinderheart invited me to go to Willy's with her!"

"Well, maybe I had a date this evening with Willowshine and had to cancel it because Leafpool gave me twenty bucks to help you find a college."

Lionblaze cocked his head. "What?"

Jayfeather quickly turned his face to the screen. "Nothing."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with."


	2. Chapter 2 Forgot the disclaimer!

FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!

I don't own Warriors, SLU, UIS, UIC, Yale, Harvard, Carthage, University of Florida and California, and Mizzou. I don't own the Olympics, even though I am a FUTURE OLYMPIAN! That's right! I AM going to be in Rio! I also don't own Katy Perry.

BTW: Do you have to put the disclaimer in your document, or is there a way to put it in on the website? :)

Chapter 2

Jayfeather's POV

Jayfeather began typing. The bumps on the braille keyboard were only used as a guide now, because Jayfeather had typed enough to know where each key was. Lionblaze pulled up a chair and sat new to Lionblaze. He grasped the mouse and clicked a link. "Anything look good?" Jayfeather asked.

"Chemistry, psychology, biology, occupational therapy, physical therapy, music," Jayfeather heard Lionblaze pause after music, and then he heard a click.

"What did you find?"

"I'm looking into music." Lionblaze scrolled down the screen. Jayfeather remembered the day that everyone found out about Lionblaze's amazing voice.

It was in the eighth grade talent show. Lionblaze had written a wonderful song called This Is Me. It was back when everyone made fun off everyone that was a warrior. After performing his song, Lionblaze was considered a prodigy, that is, for a week. That weekend, the MVP on the football team won the game for the team, and Lionblaze was shoved back down with 'those Warrior nerds'. That was around the time that he got to know Cinderheart.

Everyone had tried to get Lionblaze back on stage, but he was persistent, saying "I don't want to be popular," or "I'm not that good."

However, Jayfeather still had heard Lionblaze singing, embarrassingly, Katy Perry in the shower, and Jayfeather could still tell he still dreamed of being on the stage.

"Listen to this," said Lionblaze, "Show choir, performing arts, conducting, composing, musical theory, solo vocals." Jayfeather heard a click. "I'm looking at music theory and solo vocals. Four year session, classes available at St. Louis University, Yale, Harvard, Carthage, University of Illinois Springfield and Chicago, University of Florida, University of California."

Jayfeather thought back to when he had gone to look at colleges with Leafpool and his siblings. They had looked at Carthage, SLU, UIS, and Mizzou. Jayfeather liked SLU for medicine. Hollyleaf made it into Mizzou in business. Lionblaze seemed to take a liking to UIS but never applied.

At that moment, Leafpool knocked on the door. "What have you found?"

"UIS has a wonderful music theory and solo voice class. Should I apply?"

"Yeah!" she applied enthusiastically.

Lionblaze clicked the apply button. "I'm going to apply for Carthage and SLU, too."

Lionblaze and Jayfeather spent two hours collecting all of the application data and references, writing short song excerpts, and recording Lionblaze's singing. By the time they were finished, Jayfeather still had time to get to Willowshine's and see a movie, and Lionblaze was racing out of the house towards Cinderheart's house.

As Jayfeather stepped out of the door, Leafpool slipped twenty dollars into Jayfeather's hand. He noticed another bill was wrapped up in the twenty. "What's this?"

"Go ahead and get a large popcorn for Willowshine," she said.

Jayfeather nodded his thanks and slipped the money into Lightening's pouch. Putting on his sunglasses, he stepped out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to Skymist20 for favoring this story (Did I use favoring right? It said favoriting was misspelled)! That means a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, UIS, SLU, or Carthage college. I also don't own Girl Scouts and their delicious cookies! And yes, I know I used the old names of the cookies, but I like them better!

Chapter 3

Lionblaze's POV

Lionblaze eagerly knocked on Cinderheart's door, and It soon opened to reveal Sorreltail.

"Hello, Mrs. Sorr-"

"She's at Willy's."

"Thank y-"

Sorreltail shut the door in Lionblaze's face.

_Okay, _he thought, hopping on his bike and riding as fast as he could towards Willy's Pizza. When he got there, he parked and locked his bike outside the restaurant. As he walked through the door, he saw Dovewing, Ivypool, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Cinderheart sitting at a table.

Lionblaze pulled up a chair and sat right next to Cinderheart.

"Lionblaze!" she gasped, "You scared me! I thought you couldn't come." Cinderheart narrowed her eyes. "Did you skip out on Jayfeather?"

"No!" Lionblaze looked offended. "We applied for three colleges!"

Dovewing's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I applied at SLU, UIS, and Carthage in music theory and solo voice."

"It's about time you found a college," said Ivypool.

"And it's about time you found a date!" Dovewing shot back. Ivypool stuck out her tongue in reply.

Lionblaze was laughing at Dovewing's comment. Eventually, his sides couldn't take it any longer, so he turned to Cinderheart. "Maybe we will go to college together!" At that comment, Cinderheart burst out laughing. Lionblaze gave her a playful punch in the arm and started laughing along with her.

At that moment, Cinderheart's phone rang. She flicked it open.

"Hello…Wally's…Yeah…Fine…Bye." Cinderheart closed her phone. "Sorreltail needs me home." She opened her purse and took out eight dollars. She gave Lionblaze a hug and muttered goodbye to everyone else. Cinderheart quickly rushed out of the door.

Lionblaze put some money down on the table. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said, strolling out of the pizzeria. He looked at his watch. _6:02_. No wonder Cinderheart had to leave. Her swim practice started at 6:15. Lionblaze got on his bike and turned towards home.

That's when he remembered. Jayfeather, he had encouraged him to go to college. Lionblaze turned around and started pedaling towards the supermarket. He pedaled quickly and made it to the store within five minutes.

Just as Lionblaze had thought, there was a table by the door. There were three girls in matching uniforms selling, Jayfeather's favorite treat… cookies.

Lionblaze bought Jayfeather his own box of Thin Mints and picked up a box of Samoa cookies for him and Leafpool to share. Tossing them in his bicycle basket, he took off towards home.

I know, short chapter, but R&R and I will post more!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm new to this site, and my parents had to look it over and stuff, but now I'm safe to post!

Brightpath123- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Amazium- Thanks for the advice! I found out how to edit my story and add disclaimers!

Sweet n' Spicy Lily- Thank you for warning me. I have taken the chapter down.

Ilovebookssomuch- LOVE the username!

Egyptian Warrior- I like those names, too.

Disclaimer: I, NerdyAndIKnowIt, do not own warriors, Thin Mints, or Fred 3, however much I wish I do. If I did own any of these, I would not be on FanFiction!

Chapter 4

Jayfeather knocked on Willowshine's door. After a few long moments, the door opened to reveal Willowshine.

"Jayfeather?"

"The one and only."

Willowshine leaned over and gave Jayfeather a big hug. He motioned Lightening into the stay put position. "Are you still up for the movie?"

Jayfeather heard the door close. "Always." Willowshine turned towards the backyard. "Mom! I'm going to see a movie!"

"Okay! Love you!" Jayfeather heard in reply. Jayfeather whistled and Lightening sat up. The two began walking down the street, shoulders brushing.

"So, did Lionblaze skip out on you?"

"Surprisingly not," Jayfeather felt Lightening stop and heard a beep as Willowshine hit the crosswalk button. "He found a cool music course at a few colleges and applied. I just hope he really wanted to go into music and not just to get it over and run off to find Cinderheart."

Willowshine laughed. "Good for him!"

On the other side of the street, Lightening stopped. Jayfeather could smell the faint scent of butter and popcorn, which told him he was in front of the theatre door. He felt for the door andle and held it open for Willowshine. Lightening pulled him in after her. Jayfeather felt Willowshine lightly grasp his hand, as if to say "he's mine". He felt like melting on the inside and almost missed Willowshine asking him, "What movie do you want to see?"

"What do you want to see?" Jayfeather shot back, a smirk rising on his face, "and, by the way, I'm paying."

After a few long minutes of arguing about who would choose the movie, they looked at the times an found out that Fred 3 was the only movie they had time for. Jayfeather was disappointed, and he could tell Willowshine was too, but they paid for the tickets and the popcorn and sat down in the theatre. Lightening laid down in his own chair, and Willowshine tossed a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

The movie seemed to last forever. It was two hours of Fred's torturous high pitched voice and cheesy remarks that drove him insane, but in a sad, odd way, the movie was quite funny. Jayfeather had a fun time, an according to Leafpool, that's all that matters.

"Thank you for such a great evening," said Willowshine as Jayfeather dropped her off. She gave him a kiss and said "Goodbye, Lightening," in a cooing voice. Of course, Lightening started in one place, like he's supposed to. Then he began pulling Jayfeather down the street unexpectedly.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Jayfeather shouted from down the block. Willowshine waved back and stepped into her house. At that moment, Lightening stopped.

"I can't do anything with you, can I?" Jayfeather said. Lightening took off down the street, half guiding, half dragging Jayfeather home.

As Jayfeather stepped in the door, he took of Lightening's vest and hung it up. Then he gave Lightening a treat and headed upstairs to his room.

When Jayfeather collapsed on his bed, he felt a rectangular box below him attached to a note written in odd braille that was obviously poked out with a pencil. It read,

_J.F,_

_Thank you for finding me a college and cancelling your date with Willowshine, even though you still got to go to the movies and got twenty bucks for it!_

_-L.B._

Jayfeather opened the box and pulled out a tray of…cookies? He picked one out and took a bite. "Thin Mints!" he shouted running over to Lionblaze's room. He swung the door open.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Jayfeather tossed a couple of the cookies where he thought Lionblaze's bed was. He ran down the hall, and in his excitement, Jayfeather slammed into a wall.

Leafpool ran upstairs. "Lionblaze! What did you do?"

"I got him Thin Mints!" Lionblaze's voice reflected shock, "I didn't know that would happen."

"Have you ever wondered why we haven't bought Thin Mints in such a long time?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm so busy, so I will tend to be much more slow. I am also working on another fanfiction, so this one may be put on temporary hold. If you like Ninjago, check out my other story!**

**Disclaimer: NerdyAndIKnowIt does not own warriors.**

Chapter 5

Lionblaze walked through the door and yawned. He had spent the whole night at the emergency room because Jayfeather was knocked unconscious. He still had to spend a couple of nights at the hospital so they could check up on his memory and make sure he hasn't suffered brain damage, apparently, courtesy of Lionblaze. Fourtounatly, all of the cookies had been confiscated from the house.

Tonight, Lionblaze had a mountain of homework (typical), a mountain of chores (minus Jayfeather's, typical), and a date (get the point?). Plus, he had a test to study for in Calculus tomorrow and the big end of course exams began next week. _Might as well get going_, Lionblaze said, sitting down at his desk.

After about an hour of back-to-back homework, Leafpool came crashing through the door.

"Lionblaze! You have mail!"

Lionblaze hurtled down the stairs. Maybe his copy of the final Jibberdy Jibjib comic would be here. Much to his disappointment, Leafpool held a letter. Her eyes were bright and excited. Lionblaze cautiously looked where the letter came from.

"UIS!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Lionblaze ripped the letter open.

"Mr. Lionblaze of ThunderClan, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into UIS's music theory and solo voice program. You have also been chosen to be tested to receive a scholarship. Below are a few possible dates that you could possibly come in and have an interview and music session to hear your talent. Please have a song prepared to sing/play when you come in for your evaluation. This scholarship offers four years of free education in music theory and solo voice."

Lionblaze stared at the letter in shock. _Acceptance and a chance at a full ride? That's mindboggling! _Lionblaze's thoughts were interrupted by a tight hug from Leafpool.

"I knew you'd make it!" Leafpool squeezed even tighter. "I knew my son would go to college!"

"Mom," Lionblaze wheezed painfully, "You're cutting off circulation to my toes."

Leafpool immediately stepped back. That's when it hit him. "I'm going to college," he muttered, "I'm going to college. I'm going to college. "I'm going to college." Each time he spoke, he got louder and happier until he was shouting, jumping up and down and running around the house.

At that moment the doorbell rang. Leafpool ran over an opened it. Much to Lionblaze's surprise, it was Willowshine. "Are you okay?" she immediately asked, "I was walking by your house, and I heard a bunch of shouting."

"I'm going to college!" said Lionblaze, much louder than he had intended it to be.

"Where?" Willowshine asked, bewildered.

"UIS, possibly on a full ride!"

"You're kidding!" Willowshine gave him a high five. "Congradulations. By the way, could you give this to Jayfeather."

"Willowshine handed Lionblaze a card. "It's in braille."

"They make braille cards?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yup," she said, heading back outside, "See you on Monday."

Lionblaze shut the door. He headed back up to his room, in a prancing, floating on air way. He still had homework to do, that is, unless if he wanted to flunk high school. It took him another hour an a half, but he got it done. Lionblaze headed downstairs and got out the vacuum.

"Uh, uh, uh!" said Leafpool from behind him. "I'm doing your chores. Go get ready for your audition."

"Thanks," he said, heading upstairs again. _What should I perform? _Lionblaze asked himself. After a long period of thinking, he came up with it. He would kind of rewrite his _This Is Me_ song and perform it. Lionblaze added in extra instruments and better fitting words. Then, he sang and played his new song.

_Too many scars, too many parts in my plan._

_My world was bleak and empty until I came to understand._

_I may have been seen as the boy on the street, as the guy who'd never fit in._

_But I look back at my problems, and the things I'd overcome, and I see you._

_Come to me. This is me. I have been searching for answer._

_Come to me. This is me. You are the answer to my prayer._

'_Cause this is me, this is me, this is all me baby._

_Oh, this is me._

_World overturned, another side of the universe._

_Light seemed to fill my heart and my soul forever._

_With you in my arms, I couldn't ask for anything better._

_But I look back at my mistake and all of the lost stakes, and I still see you._

_Come to me. This is me. I have been searching for an answer._

_Come to me. This is me. You are the answer to my prayer._

'_Cause this is me, this is me, this is all me baby._

_Oh, this is me._

_And that's when I found you._

Lionblaze had just finished writing the lyrics when the doorbell rang. Leafpool got to it first.

"Oh hi Cinderheart! He's up in his room." _Oh shoot! _thought running over to his mirror. In a haste, he combed his hair. Then he sat back down with his guitar. Cinderheart came into his room after knocking.

"What's up?" Lionblaze poked around with the guitar strings.

"Nothing much." Cinderheart looked around his room and noticed the letter laying on his bed.

"Oh my gosh! You made UIS!"

"Yes!" Lionblaze jumped up and hugged Cinderheart. "I get to be tested for a scholarship!"

"Don't say full ride!" she gasped.

"Okay, I won't." said Lionblaze.

"Congradula-"

Lionblaze cut her off with a kiss. After a few long moments, the broke apart.

"So, do you want to go to Willy's?" Lionblaze asked.

"Sounds great," said Cinderheart, heading out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am extremely sorry for taking so long! Please forgive me! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I hope you all get the point by now.**

Jayfeather woke up to a nurse prodding him in the side. "Hello, Jayfeather. Would you mind telling me what my name is?"

"Nurse Cassie."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How many fingers am I hold- umm, why are you here?"

"For a mild concussion."

"How did you get here?"

"For eating Thin Mints, going hyper, and knocking myself out."

Jayfeather heard Nurse Cassie scribbling some notes on her clipboard. "You are free to go."

Jayfeather sensed two more people stepping into the room. He could tell one of them was Lionblaze because he ran up and jumped on him shouting, "I made it in! I made it in!"

"Uh… Can't…breathe…" Lionblaze loosened his grip on Jayfeather. "I'm going to college, possibly on a scholarship!"

"You're kidding!" Jayfeather returned the hug. "Have you told anyone?"

"Only everyone." Leafpool came over and gave Jayfeather a light hug. "Both of my sons are going to college."

Lionblaze would not stop talking the whole ride home. He explained several times how he had to perform a live song for a judge and he might get a full ride and how awesome the college was and what his letter said. Jayfeather almost wished he hadn't been released from the hospital.

Jayfeather stepped in the house and whistled for Lightening. He dashed over and let Jayfeather easily slide on his vest. He decided the sooner he got away from the crazed Lionblaze, the more sane he would be for graduation that was coming up in two weeks. Jayfeather decided to go visit Willowshine, but after waiting at her door for several minutes, he came to a conclusion that she wasn't home.

Jayfeather reached into Lightening's pouch. The pocket that held the treats was empty. _That's right. I ran out._

Jayfeather continued towards the store and went in._ The best part about being blind is that you don't see the stares._ A little girl ran up to him. "Can I pet your dog?"

"Sure." Jayfeather whistled and Lightening sat down. "I would give you a treat to feed him, but I'm all out."

Lightening licked the girl, and she giggled. "Thank you!" she squealed, racing back over to her mother. Jayfeather whistled and Lightening was back on his feet, guiding him through the aisles. He picked up the treats, paid, and dumped them into the pouch. Jayfeather popped one into Lightening's mouth as he threw the empty bag away.

Jayfeather was walking down the street when he heard a familiar voice. "Jayfeather?" He spun around. "Willowshine!" She walked up and hugged Jayfeather. He kissed her on the cheek. "Nice to see you unhurt," Willowshine said. "Yeah, want to go grab some lunch?" "Sure! Where t-" Jayfeather's phone cut her off. _Cell, Mom, Yeah, I'm Elmo and I know it._

Jayfeather fumbled for his phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Honey, I need you home right now." Leafpool's voice was flooded with worry. "Lionblaze is hurt. An ambulance is on its way."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so proud of myself for updating!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**

It hurt, everywhere.

Lionblaze had just been skateboarding down his street. The car seemed to have come out of nowhere,crushing him like a bug. When Lionblaze woke up, he was in a hospital bed. He had an IV poked into his hand. The pulse reader beeped steadily. His face,one of his legs, one of his arms,and his stomach were the only parts of his body that weren't either wrapped in an ace bandage or in a soft cast. His leg had a thick soft cast on it, but it didn't hurt. If fact, he didn't even feel the cast.

Lionblaze's vision cleared to reveal the worried, puffy faces of Cinderheart and Jayfeather. He could hear the familiar sobbing of his mother in a different part of the room and the comforting comments of his aunt,Squirrelflight.

"He's awake," Cinderheart said, tiredness edging her voice. Lionblaze put his good hand to his head.

"What happened?"

Leafpool explained through sobs of either joy or sadness,or maybe a little of both.

"The car left before the ambulance got there. We were all afraid you wouldn't wake up."

What Lionblaze didn't know is that two more days in a coma, he would be dead.

Leafpool burst out crying. Squirrelflight carefully lead her out of the room,shooting a sympathetic glance at Lionblaze. As soon as they were gone, Jayfeather spoke up.

"You were out for four days."

Lionblaze's eyes widened. "Four days?"

"Enough time to get x-rays."

Lionblaze saw tears forming at the edges of Cinderheart's eyes. After a few moments,Lionblaze rose an eyebrow. "What's wrong with me?"

"You-you will never be able to walk again."

The world seemed to crash on Lionblaze's shoulders... again. He knew with wheelchairs came physical therapy and training. This meant he would probably have to turn down his application to UIS.

Lionblaze felt Cinderheart's soft hand take his. He turned his head to look at her. There were tear tracks going down her face, new ones forming. There were bags under her eyes. She was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing the day of the crash, as was Jayfeather. Lionblaze grasped her hand, tears were threatening. He was thankful when the doctor came in and asked them to leave the room. He let the tears flow, he got them out. If this was his life now, he would live it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jayfeather's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayfeather took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, UIS? May I please be connected to the scholarship department?"

As soon as he was connected, he explained the situation and why Lionblaze would not be able to go to his audition this evening. He knew Lionblaze was in no condition to sing.

"I'm sorry, but even with the circumstances, it is too late to reschedule his audition. However, I do have something that could help him have time to be prepared to come to Springfield."

Jayfeather spoke with the lady for a few more minutes. "Uh huh... Yeah... Thank you so much... You too... Bye." He hung up the phone.

"What did they say?" Cinderheart asked, her face reflecting hope.

"They can't reschedule his scholarship audition, although they can suspend his college date for a term so he can get used to the wheelchair and stuff."

"Thank StarClan for that. I'm just glad they didn't have to decline his acceptance."

Willowshine walked into the waiting room carrying two large McDonalds bags. "I brought food." She saw Cinderheart and Jayfeather's sad faces.

"He knows?"

Cinderheart couldn't hold it in any more. She burst out crying. Willowshine quickly wrapped her in a hug and tried to convince her to eat a chicken nugget. Cinderheart had only eaten one meal since the crash and was nearing starvation. "We'll get him through this together," Willowshine repeated for probably the fiftieth time this week. Cinderheart had spent more time next to Lionblaze then he had himself.

The doctor came in and called Leafpool out. She motioned for Jayfeather to come over.

Lionblaze was sitting in his room, his legs laying uslessly in front of him.

"You guys can decide now whether you would like Lionblaze to go home and receive either in home or physical therapy by transport, or if he would rather stay here and receive physical therapy here."

"Could I be able to go to graduation?" Lionblaze asked eagerly.

"You should be able to use both hands by then, the one was only sprained, so I don't see why not, but you would have to watch your limits."

"I'm guessing I could go to prom?"

"With an adult escort."

Lionblaze glared at Leafpool who gave him a playful evil look.

Lionblaze turned back to the doctor. "Go home." they all said in unison.

"In that case, you should be ready to leave tomorrow evening, that is, if you tolerate normal pain killers."

"When can I get out of this bed? I hate it."

Jayfeather snorted. _There's my brother. _

**You like? R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahola. I wrote this chapter for all of you who hate me right now because I almost killed of Lionblaze (What? I have to get your attention somehow.)**

**Yay! 1000 views!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

Physical therapy was a bore.

All he did was poke Lionblaze in the legs. "Do you feel that?" "How about that?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" he said in annoyance. I hope the therapist got the point.

Now Lionblaze was sitting on the couch while Jayfeather was enjoying the wonders of the last week of school. _Heh_... _poor Jayfeather_. Cinderheart would clean out his locker, bring him his homework, blah blah blah. He had heard enough. Leafpool had finally left for work, so Lionblaze could have some peace and quiet.

Lionblaze flipped his broken leg, now in a bright red cast, right side up. The best part was that he didn't feel any pain. Well, except in his shoulder. It had broken pretty bad, but Lionblaze still managed to get around.

"Ugh, I hate life."

Lionblaze flipped through the TV channels. "Eh... boring... bleh... ew..." Finally, Lionblaze settled on a little kid show. "It least it will get me to sleep."

"Let's count the circles!"

Lionblaze pushed the show to the back of his mind. He looked at his feet, willing them to move. Nothing happened. He sighed and tried again.

Lionblaze's toe twitched.

Lionblaze's eyes widened. He gasped when his ankle twisted, a tiny bit, but it twisted.

Lionblaze picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Mom! I can move my foot!"

Jayfeather's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get away from me!" Jayfeather muttered to himself, running into another questioning person.

"What's up with Lionblaze?"

"Is he in the hospital?"

"Is he dead?"

"Can Lionblaze really not walk anymore?"

Jayfeather explained for probably the twentieth time what had happened. He had heard many rumors, one of which stated the Lionblaze had been ubducted by aliens and taken to Mars.

"Who would come up with that!" Jayfeather replied, exhausted.

"I dunno."

_That's it! _Jayfeather blindly escaped the crowd and rushed to the counselor's office. She had made it clear that if he needed anything, she would be in her office. He rushed into her room, guessing which room was her office.

"Mrs. Retilli?"

"Jayfeather. What's wrong?"

"They're attacking me!" He heard the crowd of swarming people from outside the door.

"Take a seat. Three steps, five o'clock. I'll get them away from you."

He heard Mrs. Retilli open the door. "Leave Jayfeather alone! You will all figure out what happened eventaully, okay! Now, shoo!"

Mrs. Retilli slammed the door shut.

"Thank you so much." Jayfeather sighed. "I just hope Lionblaze is okay."

"Jayfeather, I know you wish your brother could walk, but you can't undo the past. The most you can do for him is help him cope with his new reality."

"Thanks, Mrs. Retilli." Jayfeather felt around in hisbackpack to make sure he had all of his supplies. "I just hate it."

"I know you do." Mrs. Retilli opened a jar on her desk. "Mint?"

Jayfeather nodded and popped the mint into his mouth. He put his head on his hand. The bell rang.

"I'll write you a pass." Mrs. Retilli clicked her pen. Jayfeather heard her scribbling on a pad of paper. She ripped off a piece of paper and handed it to Jayfeather. "If you need anything, I'll be here."

"Okay," he said, leaving the room.

Lightening helped Jayfeather find his class. Of course, it had to be English. Jayfeather could read in braille, but writing had always been an issue. It was nearly impossible for him to write. Jayfeather carried a laptop for written assingments. It was old and worn. He could barely feel the braille bumps on hit. Jayfeather had been stuck with it since the sixth grade. It was still harder than writing out his assignments.

Jayfeather pushed open the door to room 239. Lightening guided him over to his usual seat. Mr. Fylier took his pass and started his lesson again.

"As I was saying, today you will be completing your research papers. Please get to work."

Jayfeather opened his laptop and put in the ear piece that told him where the cursor was pointing.

"English research paper 2012."

Jayfeather clicked. "Paper opened." He began typing. The time seemed to pass by now that Jayfeather's mind was on something else, but that all ended when the loud-speaker rang.

"Mr. Fylier? Can you send Jayfeather down to the office for dismissal?"

"Okay."

Jayfeather stood up. Worry rushed through his head. _Had something happened to Lionblaze?_

As he neared the office, he found Leafpool waiting for him. "Come on," his mother rushed.

Jayfeather rushed out to the car. He saw Lionblaze in the back seat. Joy radiated from his mind.

"I can move my toes and twist my ankles."

Jayfeather gasped and remembered. _The prophecy! Lionblaze cannot be hurt in battle, so maybe he can heal himself, too!_

**I hope you are all happy! I put a little Power of the Three in there.**

**-NerdyAndIKnowIt  
**

Jayfeather got out to the car as fast as possible. He found


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you all likey!**

They drove to the doctor.

Lionblaze could completely roll his ankles, even the one that was "broken".

Leafpool demanded that Lionblazze should be x-rayed.

They argued Jayfeather's theory about 'StarClan' and 'powers'. They considered Lionblaze a miracle when his leg and shoulder was completely healed. They gave him some forearm crutches, but Jayfeather knew Lionblaze would be walking like normal in a few weeks.

As soon as she could go, Leafpool stormed out of the hospital as quickly as possible.

"So, can I go to school tomorrow?"

"Those doctors say no, but you are going to school. They have no idea what they are talking about, denying our beliefs."

The smile on Lionblaze's face was huge. "Do you think I will be able to walk with the crutches by tomorrow?"

"Probably," Jayfeather said, swatting at an invisible fly, "With how much progress you have made so far, I can't see why not."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lionblaze woke up. He immediately sat up and started poking his legs. He could feel up to his knees. He could bend his knees about forty-five degrees. They were still a little spastic, and when he tried to stand up, his knees gave out and Lionblaze found himself on the floor. Lionblaze grabbed his crutches and tried them out. _Perfect. _He headed down the stairs for breakfast.

Leafpool had already left for work, and Jayfeather was still asleep. "Jayfeather! Wake up! The bus comes in ten!" He heard Jayfeather dashing down the stairs. He was still in his pajamas. "What time is it?"

"6:50."

"Shoot!" Jayfeather grabbed the cereal from the pantry. "Ewww! I hate Swirly O's! Who mixed up Swirly O's with Magic marshmallows.

"Ahem," Lionblaze coughed .

"Oh, yeah. How are you this morning?"

"I'm walking with the crutches."

"I know.".

"What?"

"I knew you would be able to walk. If you healed both of your broken bones in one day, you would have definitely been able to walk by today. Tomorrow you can probably drop the crutches."

"Cool, now eat." Lionblaze was stuffing cereal into his mouth. "I don't want to miss the bus."

They finished their breakfasts and went out to the bus stop.

"Hey, Lionblaze," Dovewing shouted, running up the street, "I thought you were maimed!"

Lionblaze quickly explained how the prophecy stretched to healing, too, and how he would most likely be walking like normal tomorrow.

"Sweetness." They climbed aboard the bus. Lionblaze whipped out his phone.

_CH...  
_

_Coming to school,will see you there  
_

_LB  
_

The reply came quickly_.  
_

_?_

He smiled and enjoyed the rest of the ride. As he walked into the door of the school he was pelted by so many questions.

"Why are you here?"

"I thought you were maimed!"

"Did the aliens suck out your brains and put them back?"

Lionblaze tried to hit the person that asked him that, but without the one crutch of the ground, he immediately collapsed to the ground. A familiar figure rushed up.

"Cinderheart!"

She help him up and wrapped him in a teary hug.

"The prophecy! I forgot about the prophecy!"

She helped him get through the crowd of people and to the nurse's office. There, he received a leave class early slip and several puzzled looks. He was also granted one person to help him get from class to class, carrying his books and stuff. Cinderheart helped him unlock his locker, get out his things, and get him to his first class. Then, Cinderheart rushed off to her first period class.

The rest of the day was a blur, questions and people and more questions and nurse's offices and homework and all of that fun stuff. Lionblaze was extremely happy to be in his bed. He would need to rest up. The prom was tomorrow, and he was extremely excited. Cinderheart had agreed to go with him. Then, two more days of school before...

graduation.

It seemed too soon, like not too long ago, he was just a paw, a paw that was picked on constantly, then, when he received his name, Lionblaze, even more bullying.

School had not been a fun experience.

But Lionblaze had persevered, and he was going to college, studying in the area he loved most.

Music.

**You like? I know, cheesy ending, but I was in a rush.**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello.**

**I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter 10:

"Turn around. No, the other way!"

Lionblaze was trying to help his brother get ready for the prom. His mother had already crashed in on them, ruining the hairstyles he had spent a half hour on and wrinkling their suits with big hugs. Lionblaze adjusted Jayfeather's bow tie and put his hand quickly back onto his crutches. His balance had improved overnight, but he still had spasms and sometimes, his left leg would stop working altogether for about an hour. He really hoped it would cooperate with him tonight. Lionblaze adjusted his own tie and started putting the one Jayfeather had found for Lightening on him.

"If he's going to the prom, he might as well look good."

Lionblaze continued combing his hair. He was extremely nervous, mostly because of his disability. He was frightened his leg would give out right in the middle of a dance or that he would go into a spasm and kick Cinderheart. It was bad enough that Cinderheart had to drive them to school. They had both made the executive decision to have her drive. Willowshine and Jayfeather would walk.

"How do I look?"

Lionblaze looked over Jayfeather. He looked handsome in his black suit with a blue tie that went with his eyes. The golden ThunderClan pin that they had to wear everyday for the rest of their life stood out against the collar of his suit. Leafpool had been a little uneasy about Jayfeather dating Willowshine, because, if they happened to get intertwined one day, Jayfeather and Willowshine would have to decide what Clan to join. Usually, the man joins the girl's Clan. Jayfeather may have to be stripped of his ThunderClan name.

He had been taught that his ancestors had been cats. The Clans had rivalrys and hated eachother. At least today the Clans got along.

"You look fine." Lionblaze readjusted the ThunderClan pin on his collar. He was wearing the same color suit, but with a red tie.

"Come on. Willowshine will be waiting."

Lionblaze sat down on the couch while Jayfeather walked out the door to head towards Willowshine's house. Leafpool came over and sat by him.

"I am so proud of you and your brother."

Lionblaze looked up. "Thanks."

"No, really, I am." Leafpool put on her serious face. "You have a girlfriend that loves you and friends that support you. I know one day you will be intertwined, maybe with Cinderheart, maybe not, but I want you to make sure you are ready when that day comes. I don't want you to have to go through what I went through."

Lionblaze heard a honk from outside. "Thanks, Mom." He stood up and headed out the door.

Lionblaze opened the car door and saw Cinderheart. "Good evening."

"Good evening."

Lionblaze kissed her on the cheek and they headed towards the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jayfeather's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayfeather knocked on Willowshine's door. After a few moments, Sorreltail answered.

"Jayfeather! Come on in and take a seat."

Jayfeather felt his way over to the couch and sat down.

"Willowshine will be down in just a moment."

They sat there in a uncomfortable silence.

"So, how are you?"

"Good."

Sorreltail got her face right up in Jayfeather's ear. "You listen to me, buddy. If you do or say anything to hurt my daughter, you don't want to know what is going to happen."

Jayfeather gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

She stomped away. Jayfeather could hear Willowshine coming down the stairs. He stood up and awkwardly flattened out his suit.

"Wow, Jayfeather. You look great!"

"I would say the same to you."

Willowshine giggled. That was one of his favorite things about her. Willowshine's giggle made him feel like he was floating on air. He took her hand.

"I guess we should get going."

"That we shall."

They started walking down the moonlit streets towards the school. _Tonight is going to be amazing._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lionblaze's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cinderheart stepped into the gymnasium. He had not been able to seen her in the car, but now that she was standing up, he could savor every detail. Her charcoal gray hair was up in a bun. She was wearing a scarlet dress that went all the way down to the floor.

"You look amazing!" Lionblaze gasped the first time he saw her clearly.

"Thank you." She wrapped him in a hug, and Lionblaze hugged her back. The music that was playing was upbeat and dancey, and they spent their time connecting with friends and talking. They saw Jayfeather and Willowshine. Willowshine was wearing a green dress and her black hair was curled. Jayfeather had one arm around her shoulders and another holding onto Lightning's leash. They looked like they were having a fun time.

The first slow dance of the night turned on. Lionblaze turned to Cinderheart.

"May I have this dance?"

Turns out Lionblaze had nothing to worry about. The rest of the night went fine. If he even started to fall, Cinderheart was there to stable him. They danced for what felt like two minutes, and the prom was over.

"Can I PLEASE drive you home?"

Cinderheart's eyes widened. "And get us into an accident? No way!"

They talked and laughed the way home. Lionblaze did not want to leave when the car stopped by his home.

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

Lionblaze kissed Cinderheart, and she kissed him back. They broke apart and Lionblaze headed inside. He could see them being together for the rest of their lives, but Leafpool's words still lingered in his mind.

_Make sure you are ready when that day comes. I don't want you to have to go through what I went through._

**Thanks! I hope you like it so far! R&R! I am hoping one or two more chapter(s) before the sequel.  
**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the end, but the next story will be called 'A New Era'. It will be mostly Lion+Cinder with some Jay+Willow. So, here's the finale!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, for the last time on this story.**

****Chapter 11:

Lionblaze looked out at the crowd.

He was wearing his blue robe with a matching graduation cap. Cinderheart sat on one side of him, Jayfeather on the other. All of the warriors were called in a line, because their last name was ThunderClan. He was nervous. Today, he was using only one crutch. The day after the prom he had to use one, yesterday he walked as normally as possible, but his left leg was giving him trouble today. Jayfeather said it was the nerves.

He was nervous.

He felt his leg start twitching as the principal called up the first student to recieve her diploma. Time went by slowly, from As, to Ks, and finally, to Ts.

"Cinderheart of ThunderClan."

There was a round of applause as Cinderheart stood up. She shook hands with the principal, paused for a photo, and continued walking to the end of the stage, diploma in hand.

"Lionblaze of ThunderClan."

Lionblaze shakily stood up, half walking, half dragging his left leg across the stage. He felt his hand twitching as he held his diploma. He saw his mother in the crowd, a smile stretching across her face.

Time flew after that.

Before he knew it, Jayfeather and Willowshine had joined them on the opposite side of the stage. He heard the Ws and the Zs. Then, the principal gave his final speech.

"Congradulations, class of 2012."

He stood up and threw his cap with the rest of the class. He felt excitement in his heart.

_This is the beginning of a new era._

__**Thank you so much for reading! Signing off for now...**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt **


End file.
